universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Zedd
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *??? Relationship Family Members *Rita Repulsa (wife) **Rito Revolto (brother-in-law) **Master Vile (father-in-law) **Lady Fienna (mother-in-law) *Thrax (son) Friends *Evil Space Aliens *Goldar *Scorpina Enemies *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers **Jason Lee Scott **Zack Taylor **Billy Cranston **Trini Kwan **Kimberly Ann Hart **Rocky DeSantos **Adam Park **Aisha Campbell **Katherine Hillard **Tanya Sloan Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 14 (DLC), Calamity Trigger 15 (Debut) *Styles: Alien *Ultimate Form: Empress of All Evil *Chain Attack: *Heart Heat Attack: *Grand Heat Attack: *Enraged Taunt - *Disgusted Taunt - *Black Execution - *Soul Exchange - *Heat Driver - N/A *Timeline Alter - N/A Intro Dialogue Normal (Alone) *Lord Zedd: Greeting, worm! I am Lord Zedd, Emperor of all I see! Normal (With Rita Repulsa) *Lord Zedd: My darlings, Rita. Care for this dance? >:) *Rita: Anything to conquest this world, as the deadliest couple ever! >:D Vs. Self 1 *Lord Zedd: Who is this copycat of mine! *Lord Zedd: Ivan Ooze’s Defeat Launch me here. *Lord Zedd: Who can't you trust in this dimension? Vs. Self 2 *Lord Zedd: You used to be the most dangerous threat in this world. *Lord Zedd: What are you going on around? *Lord Zedd: It’s Rita’s influence that holding you down! >:l Vs. Devon Daniels *Lord Zedd: You’re no Jason nor Rocky! *Devon: The legacy passes on since your defeated, Zedd. *Lord Zedd: I am disgusted by this future! Vs. Ravi Shaw *Lord Zedd: Stress is haunted you, Blue Ranger. *Ravi: I have superior to impress, some more personal. *Lord Zedd: Your Death will be so satisfied! >:) Vs. Zoey Reeves *Lord Zedd: You saw fearful by my present, Yellow Ranger! *Zoey: You...you supposed to be human? *Lord Zedd: You’re trying to mock my appearance?!? >:l Vs. Nate Silva *Lord Zedd: I see, you tap into the Morphing Grid... *Nate: Don’t even think about it, I already know the trouble you villains cause! *Lord Zedd: I only experience this new creation. >:) Vs. Steel *Lord Zedd: What happened to my Counterpart, Machine! *Steel: They say you lost yourself Into goodness, so... *Lord Zedd: ...I dare ya to drag him dead or alive! >:l Vs. Emma Goodall *Lord Zedd: You’re next on the list of pink rangers I ended personality. *Emma: Exactly None, judging by Kimberly’s survival. :l *Lord Zedd: I will change the results from that note! Vs. Blaze *Lord Zedd: The Third of the Red Dark Ranger, A Impressive Sense. *Blaze: The Future is Now, old man. *Lord Zedd: Mocking me is your fatal mistake. >:l Vs. Jason Lee Scout 1 *Lord Zedd: We have some unfinished business, Jason *Jason: You’re right. It’s time I handle your personality! *Lord Zedd: I will have pressure killing the rest of your allies. Vs. Jason Lee Scout 2 *Lord Zedd: I would agree on a partly alliance. *Jason: Why should I join you, Zedd? *Lord Zedd: Only to cause Divatox’s Downfall. Vs. Jason Lee Scout 3 *Lord Zedd: Your Counterpart got slaughter. *Jason: What? What happened! >:l *Lord Zedd: Hahahahaha, Tell that to Lord Drakkon! >:) Vs. Rita Repulsa *Lord Zedd: You Poison me with a Love Potion?! *Rita: Not forever, but YOUR Heart later fall into me! *Lord Zedd: I will change the results from that note! Vs. Lord Drakkon *Lord Zedd: This world slips away from me. *Lord Dragon: The ultimate opportunist after I come. *Lord Zedd: My grip will only tighten further, Tommy. >:l Vs. George Anarchy *Lord Zedd: I felt like we Counterpart each other before? *George: I know, it’s like deja vu. What happened? >~< *Lord Zedd: Who can't you trust in this dimension? Vs. Lord Drakkon *Lord Zedd: This world slips away from me. *Lord Dragon: The ultimate opportunist after I come. *Lord Zedd: My grip will only tighten further, Tommy. >:l Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Monster Category:Fighter Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Super Strength Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:United Alliance of Evil Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Unknown Fates